Regular Hearts
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Rigby becomes a keyblade master and journeys on to many worlds to restore his friends especially Mordecai and Eileen.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first time doing a crossover like this. I'm going to try and do a KH and Regular Show crossover with some other crossovers too. Here's a little sneak **

**peek of what ****you might see:**

** "The door has opened Rigby. Now we can go to the outside world." **

** "You understand so little."**

** "So this is the key?" Rigby asked as he examined the keyblade.**

** "Tech E. Coyote." "Rev Runner." Said the duo. "And I'm Rigby Raccoon. I'll go with you guys."**

** "How can you fight without a weapon?" "I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power and I'm theirs."**

** "Don't ever forget Rigby, no matter where you are, I'm always with you." **

** "Darkness is the heart's true essence." "That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down there's a**

** light that never ****goes out."**

**"Come on Rigby, I thought you were stronger than that."**

** "Eileen, I'll come back to you, I promise." "I know you will."**

** That's all I can give. I'm gonna try my best on this story with the characters, worlds, all that. In the meantime review or PM me on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where am I**

The raccoon was falling in what seemed like darkness. He kept falling until he landed on a strange cathedral. The cathedral had a picture of someone on it. It was a girl with

long black hair and she is wearing a red dress.

"_So much to do. So little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid." _A voice said. "Afraid of what?" the raccoon asked.

"_The door is still shut. Now step forward, can you do it?" _"Is that a rhetorical question? Of course I can. Watch." The raccoon stepped into the middle of the cathedral.

Three pedestals with weapons then came out of nowhere. One was a sword with an emblem of what seemed like an upside down triangle, another was a staff with the same

emblem, then there was a shield.

"_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well." _The raccoon observed the three weapons.

_The Power of the Warrior: Invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction._

_ The Power of the Mystic: Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin._

_ The Power of the Guardian: Kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. _

"Man, so many to choose from. Think, what status are you more into?" that's when he decided to choose the sword. "Strength baby." _"Your path is set. Now what will you _

_give up in exchange?"_ He went for the shield. _"You've chosen the Power of the Warrior, you've given up the Power of the Guardian. Is this the form you seek?" _"Yes." Then

the three pedestals sunk and the cathedral shattered and he fell.

He kept falling until he landed in another cathedral. This one had another girl with short brown hair and is wearing a white dress. He lands safely feet first. Then the sword he

chose comes in his hand.

_"You have gained the power to fight." _"Aw yayuh." Just then a little black creature with yellow eyes emerged, which made the raccoon jump. It lunged at him, but he slashed

and it disappeared. "Yayuh. Don't mess with the raccoon baby." _"Alright. Use that power to protect yourself and others. _Just then more black creatures emerged. _"There will_

_ be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

"Really dude. Not cool man." The raccoon ran towards the creatures and slashed away. When they disappeared, the cathedral was being covered in darkness and it sucked

the raccoon in.

He started struggling until he woke up and he was on another cathedral but there was no one on it. He then saw a door but he couldn't open. Then a treasure chest came and

the raccoon looked suspiciously at it.

"I don't trust objects that come out of nowhere but okay." He opened the chest and there was nothing in it. "Cheapskates." Then a crate and a barrel appear. The raccoon

goes towards the crate and pushes it with ease.

He then uses his sword to destroy it along with the barrel. "And people say I'm weak. Well looks who's weak now." He goes to the door and it opens. When he goes through,

he was taken to his park and he saw a goat wearing a black shirt and khakis, a green short dude with a blue-grayish shirt and black pants, and a cloud girl with a red-orange

and white striped shirt with brown shorts. _"Hold on the door won't open just yet. First, __tell me more about yourself. _He went over to the goat first. "What are you so afraid

of?" he asked. "Definitely getting old." "Is getting old really so scary?" "Uh yea." He then went over to the short green man.

"What do you want outta life bro?" "To be the strongest of all strong people." "To be strong huh?" he finally went to the cloud girl. "What's most important to you?" "I would

say video games, or me, or stuff like that but most important? I'm gonna go with my friends and family." "So that's really important to you?" the cloud girl asked. _"You're _

_afraid of getting old, you want to be strong, your friends are most important to you._

_ Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll do fine." _"Eh, sounds good to me." _"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." _The

raccoon then gets transported on another cathedral. This one has a girl with blue long hair and a purple dress. The black creatures then showed up again.

"How many times do I have to keep beating you guys?" the raccoon asked frustrated. He went at the heartless with his sword. When he finished he saw a light that led to a

rainbow stairway that led to yet another cathedral with a pink short haired girl with a red dress. The raccoon walked towards the middle.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _"Wait what?" he turned around and saw his shadow as it came to life and grew bigger into a giant

Darkside creature.

_"But don't be afraid. And don't forget." _"Forget what how to live? Don't worry about that." He summons his weapon and slashes at the creature. The creature summons more

of the little ones but the raccoon only aims for the big one. When the big creatures arm was still down, he climbed it and slashed at its face defeating it. When he jumped

back, his sword disappeared. "Nononono not now!"

The creature summons a dark portal sucking the raccoon in.

_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _The raccoon struggles to get out. _"So don't forget." _"Forget what?" He asked when he got sucked in. _"You are the_

_ one who will open the door."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Regular Park**

The raccoon woke up and found himself at the park he works in. He yawns and lies back down when he sees a mole standing over him.

"Woah!" he said startled. The mole giggles. "Give me a break Eileen."

"Rigby, you lazy bum. I should've known you'd end up snoozing down here." "No this huge black thing swallowed me up and I couldn't breathe and…" "You sure you're not

just dreaming?" "It wasn't a dream or was it I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre." "Whatever you say Rigby." "Hey Eileen, did you know what your home world was

like before you came here?"

"I told you Rigby I don't remember." "Nothing at all." "Nope." "You ever wanna go back?" she thought for a moment. "Well I'm actually kind of happy here." "Really?" "But…I

wouldn't actually mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too along with any other worlds out there I want to see em all." "So what are we waiting for?" then a bluejay arrives. "Hey aren't you guys forgettin about

me."

"Oh hey Mordecai." Rigby said.

"Hey Rigby. So I guess I'm the only one who's workin huh?" "And your just as lazy as he is Eileen and that's saying something. "Hehe so you noticed? Alright we'll finish

together. Race ya. Ready GO!" Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen race to the fountain. When they finish cleaning out the fountain, Rigby relaxed on the computer for a while and a

short green man showed up.

"Hey loser, get off the computer." "Leave me alone Muscle Man. I'm busy." Rigby said calling the guy Muscle Man.

"Well I want to get Starla a birthday present and I need the computer."

"Well you're just gonna have to wait your turn." "That's it!" he charged at Rigby, but Rigby pushed him away with his wooden sword. Muscle Man then got a plank and

charged at Rigby. He swung at him with all his might but Rigby dodges him and defeats him with his raccoon combo. "Aw yayuh. Never mess with the raccoon." He said doing

his victory dance.

"Whatever man." Muscle Man said as he left. After a while Rigby went to see Mordecai to have him see the new strength he used on Muscle Man. "Hey Mordecai. You're not

gonna believe this. I just beat Muscle Man in a one-on-one match and I won."

"Wow dude amazing." Mordecai said.

"Yea man nice." Said the goat named Thomas.

"You got some skill Rigby." Said CJ, "In fact, how would you like to spar with me and Thomas?" "Yayuh."

They began to battle when Thomas ran at Rigby with his wooden staff. CJ then came with her wooden nunchucks and hit Rigby. "Ow dude. Not cool." "Hey, it's how it is."

Rigby lunged at them with his wooden sword and swept them off their feet and hit them repeatedly. "Okay okay we get it." Said Thomas. "Well Rigby I'm impressed. After all

those times where you're always a punching bag, I'm impressed."

"Oh shut up. If I can beat them and Muscle Man, then I can beat anybody. Even you."

"I'd love to see you try." Mordecai said as he drew his wooden sword. They began to clash and Mordecai does a spin attack against Rigby and pushed him back. "Come on

Rigby, I thought you were stronger than that." "I AM!"

Rigby ran at Mordecai and hit with all his might straight at Mordecai's jaw and sent Mordecai flying.

"YES! I DID IT!" Rigby exclaimed. "Way to go Rigby." "Nice." CJ and Thomas congratulated. "Alright Rigby I admit you are strong for a raccoon." "SHUT UP!"

"Hey Rigby." Eileen said as she hugged Rigby. "That was amazing what you did. Cool man." She gave him a kiss and Rigby blushed. "You and Mordecai wanna come hang at

the coffee shop?" "Sure Eileen."

After a few hours, they watched the sunset on the park bench.

"So Eileen's world is out there somewhere huh?" Rigby asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by just sitting here."

"So Mordecai, say that you got to another world *giggles* what would you do there?" Eileen asked.

"Well I haven't really thought about it. But the only thing I have really thought about is why we're even here. If there are other worlds, then why did we end up on this one?

And suppose there are other worlds…then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So we could've easily ended up someplace else huh?"

"I don't know." Rigby said.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. So let's go."

"You've really been thinking a lot about this have Mordecai?" Eileen said.

"Thanks to you. I mean if it wasn't for, I would've never thought of any of this. Eileen thanks." "No probs." She went back home as Mordecai and Rigby went back to the

park.

"Hey Rigby." Mordecai said as he gave Rigby a star-shaped fruit. "You wanted one didn't you?"

"A Paopu Fruit?" "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other lives no matter what. Go on I know you want to try it."

"What no way." Rigby said as he threw it back at Mordecai.

**Review or PM what you guys think and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in a place called Acmetropolis, a coyote was walking towards a tower after finding parts for his invention. When he got there,

he noticed a strange piece of paper on his lab door. His eyes got wide when he read it.

"Oh no. I gotta find the others." The coyote said as he dropped his things and ran back to town.

He kept running until he saw a roadrunner napping at the park.

"Rev wake up!" he said, "We have urgent business!" But Rev just kept napping until Tech found a rock and threw it at his head.

"Ow! Oh-hey-Tech. what's-going-on?" Rev said as he woke up.

"I'll explain later but we need to find the others."

"Well-Ace-is-at-a-movie-theatre-with-Lexi-and-Duck-and-Slam-are-at-a-football-game-and-I-was-hanging-with-my-brother-Rip-but-

he-left-for-a-while-so-nowhere-I-am."

"Yea okay." Tech said as he facepalmed.

"Oh-there-they-are-right-now-hey-guys."

"What's up doc?" Ace asked.

"Man that was such a nice movie Ace. Thank you." Lexi said as she hugged him.

"Wow I mean just wow!" Duck exclaimed, "They lost 19 to 1 are you serious right now?!"

"Well they try best." Slam said.

"Guys." Tech said breaking the conversation. "There's something I need to tell you guys. Let's go." They head back to the HQ.

Back in Regular Park, Mordecai and Rigby were in the house playing video games and Mordecai kept beating him as always.

"Oooohhhh, into your face." He said as he did a victory dance.

"Whatever man. The controls in this game is like handling a feather." Rigby said as he put his controller down.

"Pfft yea right." Mordecai said as he rolled his eyes. "All there is, is just accelerating and turning even in an easy racetrack."

"Yea well at least I can beat you in a race in real life. I bet I can get to the coffee shop way before you can." Rigby said determined.

"Hmm hmm you're on."

"You guys at it again?" Eileen said as she came to the two, "Alright then I'll be the referee. The first one to the coffee shop wins."

"And if I win…then I get to share the paopu with Eileen."

"Wait what?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu with Eileen."

"Wait a minute what?"

"Okay on my mark. 3…2…1…GO!" They ran as fast as they could to the coffee shop. Rigby knew a shortcut to the coffee shop and took the route there.

He managed to get there with only a few seconds to spare.

Then Mordecai came. "HA! Told you I could beat you."

"Whatever man." Mordecai said panting, "By the way Rigby, I was just joking about the paopu thing." Rigby's eyes went wide.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Yea you should've seen your face." He said laughing.

"I'll kill you!" Rigby said as he lunged at Mordecai and kept punching even though it just tickles Mordecai.

"Come on guys no fighting." When they got their coffee, they headed back to the park and Benson had jobs for them.

"I want you guys to scrape the crap off the gutters and mow the lawn. Got it?" Mordecai and Rigby nodded their heads. "Good now get to work or you're fired."

"Rock, paper, scissors for who has to mow the lawn?" Rigby had rock and Mordecai had paper and Rigby groaned. "Fine I'll do it."

Rigby went into the garage to get the lawn mower. When he got there he felt a strange presence nearby and turned around to find a strange man in a robe.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"Door?" Rigby asked then looked behind him and saw a door he never noticed before.

"This world has been connected."

"Connected? What are you talking about?" Rigby asked.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Okay whoever you are, you better stop freaking me out. Where'd you even come from anyway?" Rigby asked demandingly.

"You do not know what lies beyond the door." The robed man said.

"Wait so you're from another world?"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh yea? Well just you wait. I'm gonna get out there and learn what's out there."

"A meaningless effort…one who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said as he disappeared.

Rigby then looked back at the door and it disappeared too. "What is going on here?" He asked.

"Rigby? What are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"Um nothing." Rigby grabbed the lawn mower and went to mow the lawn.

**Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Mordecai and Rigby finished their jobs, Rigby sat on the roof of the house and watched the sunset. After a while Eileen came over.

"Hey Rigby."

"Oh hey Eileen. What's that?" He asked pointing to an unfinished necklace.

"Oh it's something I'm making. I'm using seashells I found when I was at a beach. They say it's supposed to bring good luck. Hey Rigby,

you know that paopu fruit Mordecai gave you? Were you planning on sharing that with me?"

Rigby got nervous considering he remembers throwing that away. "I'm just joking with ya Rigby."

"Well that's a relief. Hey Eileen, you know that question you asked Mordecai before about going to another world?What would you do if you were in another world?"

Eileen thought for a moment. "Well I haven't really thought about it myself. But I do know one thing even if I'm in another world, I can always come back here right?"

"Yea." Rigby said as they watched the sunset.

Back in Acmetropolis, Tech explained what was happening and everyone was a bit shocked.

"So Zadavia's telling us there's trouble brewing and that a boy with this "key" could help us?"

"Yea. So we'll have to find him, so he could help us find Zadavia."

"Well all of us can't go cause there could be trouble here." Ace thought for a moment. "Tech, Rev, how bout you guys go and find him while the rest of us stay here?"

"Alright. She wanted us to head to Traverse Town to find some guys who live there and see if they have some answers. Let's go Rev." Tech and Rev went to an

underground room where there was a huge spaceship.

"I knew this would come handy." Tech said as they got in. "Alright let's go." They blasted off to Traverse Town.

Back in Regular Park, Rigby was still awake in his room. _'I do know one thing even if I'm in another world, I can always come back here right?'_

"Yea." Rigby said still thinking about what Eileen said. "We can always come back here." Just then he heard a strange rumbling noise and he saw a storm out the

window. "What the heck is going on?" He said as he went out from the window. When he got out he saw a strange looking, big black hole in the sky.

"What is that?" He then saw those black creatures appear. "You guys again?!" He brought out his wooden sword and tried to attack,

but he couldn't make contact, so he ignored them and went to go find Mordecai and Eileen. He searched everywhere until he went to the coffee shop where he saw

Mordecai.

"Mordecai, where's Eileen? I thought she was with you."

"The door has opened." Mordecai said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The door has opened Rigby. Now we can go to the outside world."

"Wait a second Mordecai we gotta find Eileen."

"Eileen's coming with us. Once we step through, we may never be able to come back. We'll never see our friends again, there's no turning back. But this may be our

only chance, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Mordecai said as he held out his hand to Rigby.

"Mordecai." Rigby said. He went to grab his hand but then darkness swarmed around Mordecai then Rigby. Rigby tried as hard as he could to get to Mordecai,

but the darkness' grip was too tight on him and he got sucked in. Then a strange light came and Rigby was free. He then received a weapon shaped like a key with a

silver blade and a gold hilt along with the upside down triangle on the chain. _"Keyblade."_ A voice said. _"Keyblade." _

The black creatures came back and Rigby managed to slash them away. He kept fighting until he got back at the park and saw the garage

door was open and he saw that strange door that appeared before and standing in front of it was Eileen.

"Eileen." Rigby called out as Eileen turned around.

"Rigby." She said weakly. The door then sprung open and the forced pushed Eileen towards Rigby but when he tried to catch her, she disappeared and the force then

pushed Rigby out of the garage. When he got out, he noticed that the park was destroyed and everything was disappearing and the big black creature appeared.

"I know you. Just like in that "dream." Rigby took out his keyblade and fought the creature. When he won the creature floated into the big black hole and it tried to

suck Rigby up too, but Rigby was grabbing on to a tree branch but then lost his grip and got sucked in.

Later on in Traverse Town, Rev looked up at the sky and noticed something. "Tech-look-a-star's-going-out!"

Tech looked up at the sky and noticed stars going out one by one. "Let's hurry Rev. We have to find the others who live here if we want to find that key."

Meanwhile an alley cat was looking around and he saw a raccoon lying on the ground. He nuzzled him to see if he was still alive and sure enough he was.

"Huh? Where am I?" Rigby asked confused. "Wait a second…I'm in another world. Mordecai, Eileen!" He ran from the alley and saw he was in a city like back in his

world. "I've gotta find them." He kept searching around until he came upon the creatures again.

"Ughhhh enough of these guys already." He slashed them away with his keyblade.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said. Rigby then turned around and saw two turtles, one with a blue mask and the other with a red one.

"Who the heck are you guys?" He asked.

"And they'll keep coming after you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." The one with the red mask said. "But why among all people would it ever choose

someone like you?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Rigby asked offended. "Never mind that." The blue masked one said. "Now let's see that keyblade."

"What? Look I don't know who you guys are but there's no way you're getting this." Rigby said as he got into his battle stance.

"Okay fine have it your way." The red masked said as he pulled out his sais.

"Man what is this? Burger King?" Rigby asked as he charged at the turtle. The turtle parried every of Rigby attacks and grabbed him and threw at a wall.

"Nice try." It was enough to make Rigby mad. He had a strange

red aura around him and he charged at the turtle again and used his combo attack and ended off with a punch to the jaw like he did with Mordecai and sent the turtle

flying. "NEVER…mess…with the…raccoon…" He then fainted.

"Wow Raph. Beaten down by a raccoon." The blue masked turtle said as he helped Raph up. "Shut up Leo." He said.

"Well you gotta admit, he does have skills." Said a girl with black hair and kunoichi clothing.

"Whatever Karai." Raph said as he turned away.

**So this was what I came up with. R&R and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jeez-not-that-I-was-expecting-a-parade-but-come-on. Acmetropolis-has-a-lot-more-locals-than-this-world." Rev said.

"Don't worry about it Rev." Tech said. then he noticed a strange scent. "I know you guys are here." Two turtles came out.

"How'd you know we were here?" The one with the orange mask said. "It's not that hard noticing a scent like yours."

"Well it's not our fault we live in the sewers."

"Calm down Mikey." Said the purple masked one calling the other "Mikey." "So you guys are the ones that Zadavia sent, correct? My name's Donnie."

"Nice to meet you guys. My name's Tech and this is Rev."

"Nice-to-meet-you-guys." Rev said. "Well someone's being a little excited."

They turned around and saw a girl with red hair and green eyes wearing a purple shirt and jeans.

"Oh and that's April."

"Hey-nice-to-meet-you-the-name's-Rev-Runner. The-reason-why-I-talk-this-fast-is-because-I-have-these-special-powers-

that-involve-speed-so-that's-why-I-talk-this-fast-and-I-" Tech grabs his beak.

"Yea we get it Rev." Then Donnie's communicator started to ring. "Hey." "Hey Donnie, we found the keyblade wielder. What about the others?"

"We got them. We'll meet you guys later." He hung up. "Who was that?" Tech asked. "We'll explain later. Come with us." They went to a sewer.

"Rev remind me to shower after this."

**Meanwhile with Rigby**

"Come on lazy bum, wake up." Rigby woke up to a familiar voice and saw for what looks like Eileen. "You okay?" She asked. "Yea I'm fine." He said.

"Those creatures that were after you were after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really wanted because you wield the keyblade." "Eileen" explained.

"I'm so glad that you're alright Eileen."

"Eileen? Who are you talking about? My name is Karai." "Huh?" Rigby snapped back and saw a different girl. "Aw what?"

"I think you guys might've overdid it."

"Don't look at me. Blame Raph here."

"Hey he was the one that gave me a punch to the jaw Leo." Said Raph. Rigby looked at the key sword they were talking about. "The keyblade." He said.

"Yea we had to use it to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Karai explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Leo said, "But you know, no offense, but I really got to agree with Raph." He picks up the keyblade.

"It's hard to believe that you among all people are the chosen one."

The keyblade disappears then reappears in Rigby's hand. "Well guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start explaining. What's going on here?" Rigby asked demandingly.

"Okay so you know how there are other worlds right besides your town and this one right?" Don asked.

"Yea-but-they're-supposed-to-be-secret-aren't-they?"

"They've been secret because they were never connected until now."

"Yea when the Heartless came everything changed." Mikey said.

"The Heartless?" Rigby asked.

"The ones who attacked ya remember?" Raph asked.

"Those without hearts." Leo explained. "There the creatures without hearts."

"The darkness in people's hearts is what attracts them. And there is darkness within every hearts." Said Karai.

"Hey have you heard of a guy named Hamato Yoshi?"

"Hamato Yoshi?" Rev asked.

"He's the one who's been studying the heartless. He kept all of his recordings in a very detailed report." Donnie said.

"Oh-well-can-we-see-it?"

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." April said. "Scattered?" Tech asked, "Yea to many worlds."

"Then maybe Zadavia went to find them." Tech said. "Yea just what I was thinking." Donnie said.

"Then-we-better-go-find-her." "Hold your horses Rev. we need to find that key first."

"That's right. The keyblade."

"So this is the key?" Rigby asked as he examined the keyblade.

"Yep." Raph said. "The Heartless have great fear of the keyblade and that's why they'll keep comin after ya no matta what."

"But wait I didn't ask for this."

"The keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Karai said. "So tough luck."

"But how did this all happen? I remember being in my room…wait what happened to my park, my home? Mordecai, Eileen."

"Sorry but we don't know." Leo said.

**R&R or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"My friends." Rigby sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to find your friends." Leo said. "Anyways we should meet up with the others. They should still be with the other guests."

"Other guests?" Rigby asked. "Yea there are two other people here. They're searching for you. We'll explain on the way."

"Leo watch out!" Karai exclaimed as the heartless appeared. "Karai, let's go.

Raph, you and Rigby take care of them." Leo and Karai went out to the surface and passed the others as they went after them.

"Rigby, let's go!" Raph said as they slashed at the heartless. "Man there's a lot of these guys." Rigby said.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader. Go!" Raph said as they split up.

Rigby ran while slashing at the heartless. Meanwhile, Tech and Rev were searching for the keyblade wielder and split ways with Don and Mikey. While they were

searching, the heartless comes.

"So-these-are-the-heartless? Funny-I-was-expecting-more-fearsome." Rev said.

"Let's get them Rev." Then they got exploded off the rooftop they were on and landed on Rigby when he wasn't looking.

"*Groan* The key." They both said. The heartless then came again and they began to fight. Rigby used his raccoon combo to take out 10 heartless

while Tech used his Magnetic Manipulation to throw whatever could've been used as a weapon and Rev used his super speed to take out the rest of them.

"That's some speed you got." Rigby complimented. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't celebrate yet guys." Tech said as a gigantic armored heartless came from the sky.

Rigby then felt that aura that he had before during the battle with Raph and used it to fight. He shot full power blasts at the

Heartless Armor and used his enhanced raccoon combo to get rid of its arms and legs while Tech and Rev went for the final blow

and finished off the Heartless Armor and ended the battle.

"Now-I-must-say-that's-some-power-you-have-there." Rev complimented.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Tech asked. "I don't know. But it is pretty awesome."

"Yea it is." Leo said as the others came from the rooftop.

"You must be the keyblade wielder." Donnie said. "My name is Donnie."

"And I'm Mikey." Mikey introduced. "And my name's April. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you guys. So are you guys the ones that were looking for me?" Tech and Rev nodded.

"Yea they were the ones searching for the wielder of the keyblade." Leo said.

"Hey-why-don't-you-come-with-us? We-can-go-to-other-worlds-on-our-vessel."

"I just wonder if I can find Mordecai and Eileen." Rigby said sadly. "But of course." Tech said.

"Are-you-sure-about-that?" Rev whispered. "We can try Rev. we just need him to come with us to help us find Zadavia."

"Rigby, go with them." Raph suggested. "Especially if ya wanna go find yer friends." Rigby hung his head down. "Yea I guess."

"But you can't come with us looking like that. You understand? No frowning, no sad face alright?" Tech said. "Yea-you-got-to-be-funny-like-us."

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Rigby then gave Tech and Rev the biggest smile he could. "How bout that?" "Now-that-is-one-happy-face." Rev said.

"Okay why not? I'll go with you guys." Rigby said. "Tech E. Coyote." "Name's-Rev-Runner."

"And I'm Rigby." "All-for-one-and-one-for-all." They brofisted. "This is gonna be one great team." Leo said.

Meanwhile in a world far away 5 figures were standing and they watched what happened from a pedestal.

"So the raccoon defeated the heartless. Who'd have thought it?" Said a figure with a creepy yet sly voice.

"Such as the power of the keyblade, yet the raccoon's strength is not his own." Said another figure with a very deep voice.

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless." Another figure who looked like a gigantopithecus said and laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the brat's friends are Zadavia's lackeys." Said a figure that looked like a icy person with a crown. "They're just plain pathetic losers by the looks of them."

"You're no prize yourself." Said a figure that looked like a tiger and he laughed. "Shut up you!"

"Enough! The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be useful." Said a man who

appeared to be Death.

**It was hard coming up with antagonists so I went with those guys if you think you know who they are. Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So this is the vessel you guys were talking about? Cool." Rigby said.

"Yea it's called the Loonatic Spaceship. We use this to go to other worlds." Tech explained.

"Now before you guys go on your journey, you guys will need to prepare." Don said, "The shops here have some pretty useful stuff. And here this is from all of us."

He gave them 100 dollars.

"Spend it as you see fit. And Raph wanted you to have this." He gave Rigby an elixer. "The elixer's a very useful item

but it works once so use it wisely. But sometime later you'll be able to buy some."

"Alright thanks guys." Rigby said.

"I hope you find your friends." Said Raph.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up alright?" Leo said.

"Yea." Said Rigby. "So we ready to go guys?"

"Wait Rigby." Tech touched Rigby's head and Rigby gained clothes like they did. "Woah! Thanks Tech." Rigby hugs him.

"No problem. Rev, the other thing?" Rev touched Rigby's forehead and Rigby's eyes began to glow red as he did a fire blast.

"I-managed-to tap-into-that-power-you-had-and-it-created-that."

"Wow! Thanks Rev." He then hugs him. "So is that it? Can we go?" "Not till we're ready." T

hey walked around the city and bought some potions and ethers from the shop. When they were about to leave they saw a strange

blue mark. "What is this?" Rigby asked. "I think it's some sort of mark with three hearts around it. Maybe if we jump altogether, then something should happen." Tech

said. They jumped at the same time and got transported

to a rooftop where there was a chest. Rigby used his keyblade to open the chest and received a postcard. "We should save those for later.

When we trade those in, we get items for it. We should try to collect all of those along

the way." Tech said as Rigby gave the postcard to him. "Alright-now-we-can-go." Rev said as they went into the spaceship.

**R&R or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Okay so here's a bit of a note on how the worlds are gonna work: Some worlds will probably be Disney like in KH and some will be non-Disney. And that's how**

** the worlds are gonna be.**

When the trio blasted off into their first world, they found themselves descending slowly. When they finally got to the ground, they saw a rabbit with a watch

panicking.

"Oh I'm late! I'm so very late! Oh my furs and whiskers I'm here when I should be there! The queen will have my head for sure!" He then fled to the door.

"Okay?" Rigby said.

"We should follow him and see where he goes." Tech suggested as they followed the rabbit. They then saw him go into a very small door.

"What the heck?" Rigby said. "How'd he get so small?"

"No you're simply too big." The doorknob said surprising the trio.

"Wah! It talks?!" Rigby exclaimed and the doorknob yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good-morning-sir." Rev said. "Goodnight. I need a bit more sleep." The knob said drifting off.

"But wait how can we go small?" Tech asked. "Why don't you try the bottle over there?" They then saw the flat table pop out and it held to bottles. One blue and one

red.

"Hey guys look." Tech said as they looked at the bed and moved it. "It must lead to where the rabbit went. Rigby took the blue bottle and

they shrunk. The Heartless then showed up. "Well-looks-like-we-got-company." Rev said as they fought. Rigby used his new fire ability and took out the Shadows

while Tech and Rev used a combo move: Telekinetic

Tornado and took out the Soldiers. They then went into the hole and ended up in what looks like a courtyard and they saw cards everywhere, the rabbit, and a girl

with blonde hair.

"Court is now in session." The rabbit said.

"I'm on trial? But why?" Said the girl. "Her majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit said introducing the queen. "She's the culprit. There's no doubt about it.

And the reason is: Because I say so that's why."

"That is so unfair." Said the blonde haired girl. "Yea that is unfair." Rigby said to himself.

"Well have you anything to say in your defense?" The queen asked. "Yes I did nothing wrong. You may be queen but that doesn't mean you have to be so mean."

"SILENCE! YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" the queen asked enraged.

"Um guys, shouldn't we go help her?"

"Sorry Rigby but we're outsiders." Tech said. "Yea so that would be meddling." Rev added. "But we can't just stand here and do nothing." Rigby said.

"The trial finds the defendant guilty as charged!" The queen declared and the girl gasped. "For the crimes and assault and attempted theft of my heart." She said

catching Rigby's attention. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Oh no!" The girl said scared. "Stop right there!" Rigby said as he went in. "Who are you? How dare you interfere in my court?"

"Excuse me miss, but I know who the real culprit is." Rigby said. "Yea-it's-the-hear-" Rev said as Tech tackled him. "Anyways she's not the one you're looking for."

Rigby said pointing to the girl.

"That's preposterous. Have you any proof?" The queen asked and the trio didn't answer. The cards then put the girl in a cage. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence.

Fail, and it's off with all your heads."

"Alright we will." Tech said as they went over to the girl. "So who are you miss?"

"My name is Alice. I came here from a rabbit hole and I hit my head. I tried to find my way back so I asked this cat and he told me to go talk to the queen and she

arrested me for no reason."

"Wait, you came from a hole. Does that mean you're from another world?" Rigby asked. "Another world?" She asked. "Nevermind. We'll help prove your innocence."

They then went to another room that seemed like a forest.

They then saw a strange stripped cat appear out of nowhere. "Who-the-heck-are-you?" Rev asked. "Who am I indeed? Poor Alice about to lose her head yet she's

never done a thing." The cat said.

"So you know who the real culprit is?" Rigby asked. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers…but doesn't always tell. The answer all lie in darkness. He said then

disappeared. "Four pieces of evidence are around. Three are a cinch

to find, but the fourth is tricky. Find them all and I'll reward you."

"I-don't-know-if-we-should-really-trust-this-guy." Rev said as the cat appeared again.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." The cat replied. "Okay not this cat's getting annoying." Rigby said frustrated. They then searched for some evidence.

They went to one are4a where they found a box. Rigby opened

it and it revealed footprints. "This must be one of the evidence that cat was talking about." Rigby said. they then went higher and found another box that had stench.

There was then another next to another room and this one held

antennae. Then they went to the room only to find themselves on what looks like a "floor." "What the heck? What kind of room is this?" Rigby said. "Probably an

upside down room." Tech said. They then got the last one, which held

claw marks. The cat then appeared again. "Alright you found all the evidence."

"Now we can give these to the queen and prove Alice's innocence." Rigby said. "I wouldn't be so sure." The cat said. "Wait-why-not?" Rev asked.

"I won't tell, but I'll give you this." He touched Rigby's forehead and Rigby's eyes glowed blue as he shot a bunch of ice crystals. "Woah! That's just like before. Thanks

man."

"My pleasure." The cat said and disappeared. "Alright, now let's get these evidences to the queen." Rigby said as they went back to the courtyard.

**Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Now show me what you've found." The queen said as Rigby, Tech, and Rev set forth their four boxes of evidence. "That's a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed."

"I don't think she's ever impressed by anything but herself. Conceited one." Rigby whispered. "Yea you got that right." Tech said.

"Cards, bring forth my evidence." She said as the cards summoned one box of here evidence. "Only one piece of evidence? We totally got this one in the bag."

Rigby said. Then the cards shuffled the evidence by random.

"Checking every five would be a waste of time so pick one, and I'll decide who's guilty." The queen said.

"Aw what?" Rigby groaned. "After-all-of-collecting-them?" Rev added.

"You dare object?! Pick one box now!" The group chose the first box. "Is this the one choose? No second chances." The queen asked. "Yes." Rigby stated.

"Alright now we will see who the real culprit it." They opened the box and it revealed as the Soldier Heartless. "What the heck was that?! The queen asked surprised.

"See? There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Rigby said.

"SILENCE I'M THE LAW HERE!" The queen shouted. "Rule no.29 'Whoever defies the queen are all guilty!'"

"That is the stupidest rule I have ever heard!" Tech exclaimed. "Cards off with their heads!" The queen shouted.

The cards then used the crank to raise Alice's cage so the trio couldn't reach her.

"Well looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Rigby said. "I'll take care of the cards, while you guys deal with that crank."

They nodded and went for the crank. Rigby summoned his keyblade and got in his stance.

"Alright cards, it's just you and me now." He used his new Ice Crystals move to freeze the cards in order to buy time.

Tech and Rev kept hitting at the crank with all their might while fending off against any card that went for

them. They kept hitting the crank until it broke down and the cage descended. But when it opened, Alice wasn't there.

"She-must've-gotten-kidnapped-during-the-fight." Rev said.

"YOU FOOLS!" The queen shouted at the cards. "FIND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! I DON'T CARE HOW!"

"Okay two words for her: Anger Management." Rigby said. "Alice might be in the Lotus Forest. Let's go." Tech said as the trio went back to the forest.

When they got back, a rock came out of the red flower the cat appeared.

"Oh it's you again." Rigby said annoyed.

"Do you know where Alice might be?" Tech asked.

"Alice no, shadows yes." The cat said.

"D-you-know-where-they-might-be?" Rev asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? I won't tell where they are but good luck finding them." The cat then disappeared.

"That cat really ticks me off." Rigby said. "You and me both Rigby." Tech said. They went to a hole where the rock was and found a small hut with a tea party set.

"Was someone having a tea party or something?" Rigby asked. "I don't know, let's not worry about that right now." They went into the hut

and found themselves in a different room.

"Seriously, what kind of room is this? First we were on the walls and now we're on the ceiling." Rigby said.

Then the cat appeared again. "So what do we do now cat?"

"The shadows could be in this room but this place is rather dark be careful." The cat said and left. Tech then saw two stands with candle lights on them.

"Maybe if we light these, it should bring them out."

Rigby went and lit the candle and the cat appeared again. "It's still dim. Try lighting the last one." The cat said as Rigby lit the other one.

"Much better. You should know that shadows are after the doorknob now."

The cat said. "Well-what-are-we-waiting-for? Let's-go." The trio left the forest and the garden and went back to the room but this time on the actual ground.

"You should get a better view from up here."

The cat said as they went and climbed up the big table. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He said as he

disappeared. "Wait a second what?" Rigby said as a big Heartless

came down from the ceiling. "So that's what he's talking about. Alright let's dance." Tech said. The Trickmaster Heartless used his fire maracas to attack,

but Rigby used his Ice Crystals to knock him out, which gave the trio

time to attack. They attacked with all their might and finished off the Trickmaster Heartless. Its heart then came out and vanished.

"Alright yayuh! We did it!" Rigby said doing his victory dance when they heard a yawn and it was

the doorknob again. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" He yawned again and a strange keyhole was in his mouth. Rigby's keyblade started

shooting a ray of light at the keyhole and it sealed it.

"Did you guys see that?" He asked. "Yea and what was that locking sound?" Tech asked as a Gummi block came out of the doorknob and Rigby went and picked it up.

"Hey-isn't-that…?" Rev asked. "Yea it's a Gummi but not Zadavia's for that matter. Here I'll hold on to it." Rigby gave the Gummi to Tech and the cat appeared again.

"Excellent. You guys are quite the heroes. But Alice isn't here. She's gone with the shadows and into the darkness."

"Aw man." Rigby said. "Don't worry Rigby we'll find her. Come on let's get back to our ship."

**R&R or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

When the trio went out of Wonderland they went to a world closer to that. It seemed like a village.

"Man kinda reminds you of Traverse Town." Rigby said as they roamed through the village when they stopped across a place that looked

like a fighting tournament and they saw a lady.

"Hey why don't we go talk to her?" They went over to the woman. "Hey miss." Rigby said.

"Oh you're here. Perfect timing…" The woman turned around and saw Rigby standing in front of her. "Oh wrong person. What are you doing here?"

"We just saw this place that looks like a fighting tournament." Rigby said.

"Oh this place. Well little raccoon , this fighting tournament happens to be the Chunin Exams.

All ninjas from every village participate in the match to become from Genin to Chunin." The woman explained.

"Alright can we participate?" Rigby asked. "Excuse me?" The woman asked then laughed. "No offense little one but I don't think you would stand a chance."

"What are you talking about? I fought a bunch of monsters." Rigby said in defense.

"Yea and besides he's a real hero chosen by the keyblade." Tech added. "And so are me and Rev."

"You guys I can understand but him, sorry but no." The woman said. "Why don't I show you what I can do?" Rigby said as he summoned his keyblade.

"Hmmm alright then. By the way, name's Tsunade."

She lead Rigby to a training room filled with dummies.

"See if you can get all of these dummies under the time limit. Ready? GO!" Rigby went at full speed against the dummies and managed to defeat them in under a

minute. "Fascinating. You really are good." Tsunade said. "So..? Rigby said.

"So what?" "Am I now eligible to participate?" Tsunade sighed. "Look kid you're good yes again you wouldn't stand a chance. Sorry."

"Aw what come on." "Sorry little one. But if you want to be a ninja, try mastering this spell."

She opened a scroll and did hand signs to summon a yellow orb of light.

The light touched Rigby's forehead and his eyes glowed yellow as he did a Lighting Storm. The trio then were about to leave the village when a strange man

came. "Quite a stubborn old woman isn't she?"

"Huh-who-are-you?" Rev asked. "Keep your feathers on bird. Now let me guess, you want to enter the Chunin Exams? Here use these." He gave Rigby two scrolls.

"The heaven and earth scroll. These are all you'll need to participate." He said. "Wow thanks dude."

"No problem." The man said as he disappeared. The trio then went back to Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade check out what we got."

He showed her the scrolls. "How'd you get these." She asked surprised.

"Now can we participate?" "Well alright then. But we'll have to start with the preliminaries first alright?" "Yayuh! Up high." The trio high fived.

Their first opponents were Shadow Scouts: The Shadows, Soldiers, and Red Nocturne. Rigby used his Lightning Storm to get the Red Nocturnes while Tech and Rev

used Fire Crystal (combo move of Fire and Blizzard) to get the

rest and they beat them with ease. "Now that's the power of the keyblade." Rigby said as tossed his keyblade into the air and spun it.

"Nice job guys. But you aren't ninjas yet. Good thing you guys have me for coaching."

"Man-she-kinda-reminds-me-of-Zadavia." Rev said. "You got that right." Tech agreed.

Then a boy with raven black hair, Sharingan eyes, wearing a white jacket with a purple cloth and belt wrapped around,

and wearing black pants and shoes, walked past them, looking at them while they were looking at him and he continued to walk away.

"Something tells me you guys are gonna end up facing him sometime." Tsunade said. "Well I could tell by even a glance that's he's gonna be tough." Tech said.

"Well tough or not can't hurt to try Tech." Rigby said.

Their next opponents was the Sinisters: The Blue Rhapsodies. Rigby used Fire Blast and one of the Blue Rhapsodies use the Ice Crystal to clash with the Fire Blast.

Tech then used Magnetic Manipulation to throw rocks at the others

while Rev slashed at the rest at great speed and defeated the Blue Rhapsodies. He then spun around and did a victory pose.

"It's-all-about-speed." He said. Then they fought their next opponent Heat and Freeze: Blue Rhapsodies and

Red Nocturnes. Rigby used his Lightning Storm to get the Nocturnes and Tech threw rocks at the Rhapsodies. "I wouldn't be smart to underestimate us."

He said as he turned his back and crossed his arms.

"Wow you guys are amazing. I just wish he was here to see this." Tsunade said.

"Who?" Rigby asked. "Naruto Uzumaki. He's the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village just like his father Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage."

"And you're the fifth?" Tech asked and Tsunade nodded. Their next opponent was Shadow Platoon: Shadows, Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, and Blue Rhapsodies.

Tech and Rigby used Fire Rock to crush the Nocturnes and Rhapsodies

while Rev slashed at the rest. "Yayuh! Up high!" They high fived and did a victory pose.

The next one was Blue Revenge: All Blue Rhapsodies. Rigby, Tech, and Rev all unleashed Fire Blast defeating all the Rhapsodies. They high fived and

did the poses again. Then over at the sidelines Orochimaru and Sasuke were watching. "Now those two are your next opponents. Now you know what to do Sasuke."

"The legendary sanin is afraid of a little raccoon? Sorry but our deal was…" He was cut off. "Yes I know about our deal Sasuke. But if you want to get to Naruto, you'll

have to get through them first. Alright."

"Fine." Sasuke said. "Hehehe this could be easier than I thought. Still just in case, I'll need a little bit of reinforcement." He said as a giant purple snake slithered

towards him.

**That's all I can do for now on this update. R&R and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
